


The Best Ending and a New beginning

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Drabble [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: "twins", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, For my patient WMTB ducklings, Happy Ending, Impatient Aden, Perfect life, Playgrounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Clarke cannot believe her life





	The Best Ending and a New beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Wellp! This is it!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> I hope this series and the couple other ficlets makes up at least a little to my WMTB duckings thinking there was an update  
> Peace out! (for now)

Clarke sits on the couch, hardly believing this is her life. 

She was only 22 when she met Lexa and their love was instantaneous. 

Only 4 years later and she was married and giving birth to her first child. 

Barely a year after that and she’s giving birth to her second child. 

Their first kid is all Clarke to Lexa immense joy. A wavy blonde haired, blue eyed baby boy they named Aden Jacob Woods. 

Their second kid, they used Lexa’s eggs – though Clarke carried both – and just like their first, the second is all Lexa. A curly brown haired, green eyed baby girl that they named Arryn Aspen Woods. 

Although they were a year apart in age, they loved each other very much and got a huge kick out of being called twins – though Clarke and Lexa aren’t sure they fully grasp what ‘twins’ mean. 

So, they’re always together. Playing together, napping together, eating together, adventuring together. 

And they  _loved_  to wear matching clothes. So, Clarke and Lexa would put them in matching girl’s clothes, matching boy’s clothes, matching gender-neutral clothes, as well as Arryn in ‘girl’s’ clothes and Aden in the matching version of ‘boy’s’ clothes. 

They appreciated the last one the least. 

Aden is now 3 and Arryn is 2 and they’re both just tiny little balls of joy. 

Clarke seriously couldn't be happier. 

At the moment though, both of her children are pouting for their mama. She’s in the backyard but they’re not allowed to see her because she’s setting up a surprise for their baby twins. 

Aden whines, getting more upset the longer he’s deprived of his mama. 

“Aww, baby,” Clarke coos, kissing his head as she pulls him into her from where he’s coloring on the floor. “Mama will be in soon.” 

Aden pouts at her – a habit he got from his mama (Clarke did it too though). 

Finally,  _finally_ , Lexa comes in through the backdoor and Aden is taking off with his smaller, slower sister behind him. 

“My babies,” Lexa coos, picking up her son in her arms and twirling him, giving him kisses until he squeals out in laughter. 

“Mama!” 

“There’s my baby girl!” Lexa coos, picking up Arryn, giving her the same treatment. 

Clarke comes over, smiling at her family and getting a kiss as well. 

“Alright my little twins. Ready for your surprise?” 

“Supwise! Supwise!!” 

Clarke and Lexa chuckle at their excitement and Lexa passes Arryn to Clarke. 

They go out the back door and both toddlers gasp in awe. 

Next to their trampoline is an  _entire_ playground!! 

[Trampoline](https://www.walmart.com/ip/Little-Tikes-Climb-n-Slide-7-Foot-Trampoline-with-Enclosure-and-Padded-Frame-Blue/135794080?wmlspartner=wlpa&selectedSellerId=0&adid=22222222227069396445&wmlspartner=wmtlabs&wl0=&wl1=g&wl2=c&wl3=177065725588&wl4=pla-283784395617&wl5=9026975&wl6=&wl7=&wl8=&wl9=pla&wl10=8175035&wl11=online&wl12=135794080&wl13=&veh=sem)

[Swing set](https://www.amazon.com/Mountaineer-Treehouse-Swing-Timber-Shield/dp/B00YGMPWI8?SubscriptionId=AKIAINYWQL7SPW7D7JCA&tag=aboutcom02thespruce-20&linkCode=sp1&camp=2025&creative=165953&creativeASIN=B00YGMPWI8&ascsubtag=3129287%7Cgoogle.com%7C%7C%7C40%2C49%7C1%7C)

They spend the rest of the day playing, including an energetic Fish and lazy Chloe, and the little Woods family are as happy as can be. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
